edenstwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep ...
The group woke up to find themselves deep in the earth. They noticed the ground around them was hard and in strange, unnatural formations. Buried within the rock, the found corpses of fallen warriors. Leaving Roche behind has he was incapacitated, the group proceeded to explore their surroundings. Deja Vu A few of the party members had a distinct feeling they had been here before, but were unable to figure out why ... They traveled through the only pathway to find themselves in a room with a huge statue. Next to the statue, a white glowing orb sat, pulsing with energy. As the adventurers approached, the white light dissipated and an elf warrior remained. She identified herself as Celesta, and she had been in combat with Syloc, the god of life and death before she suddenly woke up here. It seemed that she had been preserved in this tomb for over seven thousand years. Seeing as she had no idea where she was, she decided to follow the adventurers to seek an exist to this place. As they traveled further along, the corpses seemed to become more concentrated. Finally, they reached a round about where they could no longer continue. Then, a familiar childish voice sounded, asking the group to play with her. Dark orbs appeared all around and awakened some of the corpses, turning them into undead warriors. The group repelled their attack and the dark orbs seemed to vanish. The childish voice was not done, however, an opening in the rocks appeared and more skeletons came through. The group cut through the skeletons, trying to get through the hellish tomb they were in. 'Tomb' was right ... Syloc's Tomb The group happened upon a large platform, in the middle of which stood 2 large statues and a shrine. On the shrine stood a crystal structure with a person in the middle surrounded by three mirrors. As the group approached the shrine, Bamomir and Celesta identified the person in the structure as Syloc, the god of life and death. As they examined the tomb, one of the statues came to life, and attacked the party. Skeletal minions were being summoned and the creature was dealing massive damage to the party. Things began looking bad when suddenly, a heavy presence and a dull hum of powerful arcane magic swept over everyone like a winter wind. Everyone, even the undead, stopped and turned to look what was happening. In the distance, there seemed to be a distortion of the space, and arcane magic crackled and burned what seemed to be an opening through thin air. A creature that the party had never seen walked through the portal. It looked like a walking corpse, but unlike the undead it was facing, almost seemed to be aware of itself. As the players stared ... the all felt fear or awe. They all suddenly knew who this was, even though they didn't know what that meant. This was Merlin! Previous: Like Clockwork Next: ... Category:Summary